


The Days You Remember Most

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as a thank you to Atlin Merrick and BlackMorgan who inspired me to try a 221b.</p></blockquote>





	The Days You Remember Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [BlackMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/gifts).



You remember days that are important or momentous. 

John surely did. 

The day he first kissed a girl, the day Harry came out, the day he knew he wanted to be a doctor. 

The day he joined the Army.

The day he first set foot in Afghanistan and the day a man first died under his care. The day he first took another man’s life. The day he was shot. The day he woke up in a field hospital, alive. The day he came home to England.

There were days you would remember, always.

The day Sarah broke it off, saying he was in love with someone else. The day he realized she was right; he did love someone else.

No matter how hard you try to forget them, some days you remember.

The day Sherlock jumped. The day he buried Sherlock was the one day in his life he truly wanted to die too.

The day Sherlock came home to England. The day he told Sherlock he was in love with him.

His wedding day and honeymoon night.

Delivering a baby at 221b. Becoming a father, with Sherlock, to that same baby.

And there is one day John would remember till his last. This was the day, the 29th of January, when he met Sherlock Holmes and his life began.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you to Atlin Merrick and BlackMorgan who inspired me to try a 221b.


End file.
